Jedi Community Groups
Jedi Ministries * NZ Jedi * Argenteum Astrum This is a spiritual hermetik, eclectic, and Jewish astrology based upon the cardinal axium; Believe in thine own connection to the Lady, the Force, and the Lord overwhelmingly over any book, place, or person. * Arkinnea Jedi Order Jedi Order dedicated to the spiritual side of Jediism. Arkinnea Jedi Order is a Jedi Realist training Order. We are a legally recognized Jedi Church in multiple states. Arkinnea Jedi Order is a Spiritual Temple for those who adhere to Jediism or want to learn more. Force Guide Your Steps & Light Your Path! Email Us: arkinnea@earthlink.net * Ordem Jedi do Brasil The Brazilian Jedi Order official website * Gadian Society The history of the J/Gedi from 8500 bc, their ways and teachings as sought after by George Lucas. * Simon Dunn Peace to all JEDI, let the Force flow free and true. * Temple of the First Order-International Church of Jediism The Church of Jediism > www.becometheforce.com Temple of Jedi Order > www.templeofthejediorder.org Facebook Groups Jedi Parents Jedi Order of Peace and Wisdom (The Original) Arkinnea Georgia Temple Southeast Chapter Armonia Seminary The Jedi Praxeum The Jedi Way Learn Telekinesis Through Videos Let's Make Real Jedi Temples Jedi Living Jedi Conclave The Return of the Spirit Jedi Aiken Saber Academy Temple of the Jedi Order Temple of the Jedi Force Jedi Church (The Original) Chicago Jedi California Jedi Lightspeed Saber International Grey Jedi Temple RP Jedi Gatherings Jedha Island Sanctuary Jedi Temple of Alabama Lonewolf's Jedi School of Knowledge The Balance of the Grey Jedi Ancient Order of Kupo Jedi Oasis Indy Jedi (Group Forum) The Institute of Jedi Realist Studies The Jedi Story Project Jedi Theology Christian Jedi Ministries The Gateway Guardians Council of the Gray Jedi Order Jedi Academy-Full Power The Order of the Gray Jedi's Jedi Consulars Rose City Temple of the Jedi Order (Portland) Temple of the Jedi Force Sentinel Recruitment Page Jedi Against Illegal Laws and Injustices Je'Tobak: St. Louis Jedi Temple Jedi Spirituality J. Jedi E.D. Group The Jedi Pilgrimage Group The Corellian Jedi Order Use The Force Save The World (My Group) Jedi Council Jedi Science Mid-Atlantic Jedi European Jedi Order Jedi Gatherings Jedi Council of Virginia Thoughts of a Jedi Guardian Leaders and Officers of the Worldwide Jedi Community Darkness & Light, Jedi Unite The Jedi Assembly The Wandering Jedi The Gray Jedi Order Jedi Church Jedi Temple Rebel Jedi Order Jedi Resource Center/Jedi Gatherings Group Jedi Temple Jedi Realist Universal Lightsaber Community Arkinnea Jedi Order Upstate Light Saber Group Jedi Monastery International Jedi Federation Jediscapes: Meditations for Jedi Knights Group (My Group) Gray Jedi High Council The Grey Sages Circle The Saber Legion-South Carolina The Capital Knights The Jedi Order for Honor and Peace (original) "Jedi Council" The Order Arkinnea Jedi Academy Just Jedi Memes (Remastered) Gray/Grey Jedi Path to Self Mastery and Early Force Development Jedi Politics Je'daii Order Unity Heartland Jedi Jedi Community Kentucky Jedi Int. Fellowship of Chivalry Now Sith VS Jedi Jedi Council of Glasgow The Vedic Jedi Just Jedi The Jedi Order Jedi Order Fan Club The Jedi Council of America Community The Gray Jedi Academy Jedi Council of Ohio Jedi Council of Guam Outlands Jedi Temple The Sacred Spire Jedi Order Jedi Basics Colorado Jedi Jedi Force Class Stepping Stones on the Jedi Path Light or Dark: The Jedi Order ASL-FFE LED Saber Int. Jedi-Guardians of the Force Custom Lightsaber Owners Jedi School Jediism is a religion Temple of the Jedi Force Jedi Quest (My Group) Knights of Awakening